diotoirs_wacky_rumblesfandomcom-20200213-history
Thor
Thor was a robot which competed in every Series of Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles. Thor is based on the Norse God of Lightning, Thor. Thor was a successful robot in real life but in the main series it failed to make much of an impact. Robot History Series 1 Thor's first battle was against Bigger Brother, TR2 and Cherub. Both Bigger Brother and Cherub head straight for Thor, with Bigger Brother flipping Thor. As Thor attacks Bigger Brother only for TR2 to flip Bigger Brother over, Cherub meanwhile uses the forks to lift and damage Thor. As Cherub continued the onslaught on Thor, TR2 manages to get underneath and flip Cherub over but fails to do so, this distraction caused Bigger Brother to flip TR2. Cherub continued to pin Thor by the pit release button as Bigger Brother gave insult to injury by flipping Thor over again allowing it to be free. Thor then axes Cherub and Bigger Brother, gaining some purchase but TR2 soon flips it over. TR2 gets stuck on the arena side wall briefly but frees itself, while Bigger Brother chases Thor. An over turned Cherub is soon flipped by TR2 landing in the clutches of Thor who begins to hammer away at it, damaging it quite badly but Bigger Brother soon flips Thor over Cherub with TR2 flipping Bigger Brother. Once again all three robots gang up on Thor flipping each other and Thor about, with Bigger Brother being the bigger aggressor. Bigger Brother then drives Thor towards the side wall, flipping it over once again but Thor gains some form of revenge by hammering away but Bigger Brother had it caught and drove into the pit with Thor. Extreme 1 Thor fought in the Allstars against Bigger Brother, again, X-Terminator and Dantomkia. Bigger Brother and X-Terminator pins Thor allowing the two to try and attack Thor but Thor was quick to get away allowing the other three to attack one another. Dantomkia flips Bigger Brother but not over as Thor axed X-Terminator while on the floor flipper. Before the floor flipper flipped Thor and X-Terminator they were both rammed by Dantomkia, Bigger Brother instead was flipped. Bigger Brother gains revenge by flipping Dantomkia before going after X-Terminator and flipping them on their back. Thor gets behind Bigger Brother and begins to hammer away. Dantomkia struggles to self right but soon Thor comes forth and smashes the bottom of Dantomkia only for a glitch to send them out of the arena. Thor returns to the action and alongside X-Terminator gang up on Bigger Brother. Thor rams Bigger Brother around the arena before taking off its armour and destroying them completely. In the first Head to head it fought Behemoth. Thor smashes into Behemoth after going around in circles to get a good area for an attack. Thor get underneath and smashes down with the axe, damaging the insides only after Behemoth mistimed a flip. Thor rams Behemoth into the CPZ before reversing backwards, being pursuded by Behemoth who ends up flipping them over. Behemoth foolishly flips Thor back over again allowing Thor to hammer away once more but as a result both Thor and Behemoth lost their weapons. Thor is flipped once again but self rights and charges towards the scoopless Behemoth and rams it into the side wall. Behemoth is pressurized into the CPZ and shunted around the arena by Thor before eventually becoming immobilised. Next Thor fought Stinger. Stinger rams into Thor only to battered immediately by the powerful axe. Thor proceeds to contol Stinger's movements shunting it about before slamming it into the CPZ. Thor continues to axe at Stinger pinning it in the corner and causing major damage. Thor slammed Stinger around the arena before pressing the pit release button. Stinger's movements became slower due to the heavy damage inflicted by Thor. Thor missed with its axe but soon gained control again attacking Stinger hitting it some more. After the many hits, Thor ended up losing its axe but this did not matter as Stinger was too damaged and was immobilised. Thor fought X-Terminator again. Thor quickly rammed X-Terminator only for the two axe bots to get caught by one another's wedges. Thor, however, got control and wedged underneath eventually axing away at X-terminator causing heavy damage to the underbelly. Thor rams X-Terminator to the edge of the side wall before finally killing X-Terminator. Thor fought Behemoth again in the allstars final. As the two charged they immediately fired their weapons causing the two robots be unable to gain an upperhand. Thor, however, manages to get underneath Behemoth and begins to damage the underbelly as well as the scoop, ramming it about. Behemoth attempts to escape with Thor chasing and damaging it more using the powerful axe. Thor slams Behemoth against the side wall and axes away at the vulnerable underbelly. Thor's aggression causes Behemoth's scoop to come off and as the attacks continued Thor managed to lift Behemoth up and out of the arena. Thor fought in the Axe Attack against other axe bots TMHWK, X-Terminator and Bonk!. At first all robots merely circle one another until Thor broke the dance and smashed the axe arm of TMHWK with Bonk! entering the melee as well. Thor tips TMHWK on its side and proceeds to slam it into the arena, axing away at the bottom pannel. Bonk! manages to slam X-Terminator into the side wall and shunted it on its back. Thor left TMHWK and headed for Bonk! and X-Terminator but TMHWK came in from behind and began to attack Thor in retaliation, however Thor got underneath again and hammered the bottom again. Bonk! and X-Terminator were caught in an head to head axe battle with X-Terminator pushing Bonk! backwards. TMHWK is flipped by the floor flipper after being put on there by Thor, who themselves had intercepted Bonk! and X-Terminator flipping the two upwards and hitting them with the hammer. Thor concentrates its main attacks on X-Terminator all while Bonk! pushed Thor into X-Terminator, with TMHWK hitting Bonk! As all four robots axed one another, TMHWK lost its axe blade and gears. As Thor manages to topple TMHWK, Bonk! slams into X-Terminator who was slammed into Thor, eventually pitting both robots. Series 2 Thor returned for Series 2 against Foxic, Stinger and Electric Boogaloo. Foxic charges and bashes into Thor as Electric Boogaloo smacks into the side of Foxic, damaging it slightly. Foxic gets away and attacks Stinger who thwacks it with the mace as Thor is attacked by Electric Boogaloo. Thor his Electric Boogaloo with its hammer, but is thrusted upwards by the powerful spinning bar, and ripping away the axe. Stinger batters Foxic before turning its attentions away only for Foxic to bash it out of the way and target Electric Boogaloo who in turn had thrown Thor upward again. Foxic attempts to lift Electric Boogaloo but it fails and so goes after Stinger while Thor is battered once again onto its back. Stinger charges and gets it mace wedge between Foxic and Electric Boogaloo. Foxic topples Electric Boogaloo with its lifter and manages to break the spinning bar while Stinger smacked down on Foxic with the mace. Thor is counted out. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 5 *Losses: 3 Category:Series 1 competitors Category:Robots to have debuted in Series 1 Category:Extreme Series 1 Competitors Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Allstars Category:Weapon Match Competitors Category:Robots with Bladed Axes Category:Robots with religious or mythological names Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Side Competition winners